ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theundeadlord
Four things 1. Always double-check your work before hitting the Publish button. If your cards or articles resemble none of the articles/pages made here, don't bother publishing it. 2. You are expected, if not required to make cards that in terms of naming and text, resemble those made in the actual card game. Meaning, both the naming and card lore of each of your cards should match that of any given card found in modern cards. Yours do neither. 3. While you cannot delete your own pages, you can either have them deleted by request, or just get the cards up to this site's standards in the first place. 4. Please stop typing as if you were 8 years old. We both know you're better than that. 5. If you need the help, or don't know what you're doing. Just ask someone for it. You'll surprisingly enough get the help sooner than you think. --Comet Knight (talk) 13:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Addendum The problem is: You're still doing it. You're still failing to put any real sense of attention behind your typing and are using emotes, which makes it difficult, if not impossible to take you seriously or respect you. That statement doesn't apply to just you, but to anyone that would address me. The problem with your cards was that again, they didn't match the coding/formatting of this site, meaning they would never appear properly. If you don't understand how a template works, look at the coding of a card that is properly made, take the time to actually read it, and you'll see that it's really just a matter of filling in information when it comes to making these cards. --Comet Knight (talk) 14:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Issues As I've mentioned before, a primary issue with your cards is that they still do not match the writing style found on a given card IRL. That includes punctuation and mechanics (ex: DARK monster when referring to attribute, Graveyard instead of graveyard, etc.). Meaning, your cards have to match the way it's written in the actual card game, including grammar and mechanics such as card names (ex: Blue-Eyes White Dragon '''not' Blue-eyes white dragon). Next, you are required to use the proper template when making any given type of card, including and . To get the gist of what's expected of you whenever you make a card, refer to the Tomb Snake and Electromagnetic Shield cards that were revised recently. --Comet Knight (talk) 01:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The thing is: You're still not quite writing your cards in a manner that meets the minimum standards of this site. While it's an improvement that you're placing links on terms and writing them in PSCT format, the fact remains that your grammar and punctuation are still off by quite a bit if your messages are anything to go by. As far as your deleted articles go, you're more than welcome to recreate them, but do note that if they still aren't up to minimum standards, they will be deleted again. The template thing really isn't as hard as you would think. It's still just a matter of copying the template you need, and filling in/removing information. Lastly, and I cannot stress this enough: Double and Triple check your work for grammar and punctuation before pressing the Publish button. --Comet Knight (talk) 15:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Theme vs Strategy Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) It barely fits the THEME of the Archetype, which is scaring and playing tricks, but it doesn't fit the STRATEGY of the Archetype, which is Setting cards and using low-Level monsters to swarm the field. Understanding how an Archetype works and how cards can fit into the theme is key to making those cards. Templates Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:48, September 5, 2013 (UTC) First, you keep forgetting that, if you include the kind of card you are making, you do not need to include the card's color. The site does this for you. Second, think of filling out a card table and properly adding in the sections as making an equation. You have to make sure your brackets and parentheses do not get mixed up, and are always equal. My suggestion would be to copy one of the templates in the Rules and Guidelines and fill it out. YGOPro Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) You can, as long as you ask for the permission of the original makers, and they agree. Also, please tag your posts using 4 tildes. ~ <-That thing Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) On the card page, there's a tab that comes down if you click the little arrow next to "Edit". Click "History", and go down to the bottom-most name. That is the original creator of the card. Miracle Beam Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Use the history function of the Miracle Beam page to compare and contrast what you wrote with what I edited. Also, you aren't using proper card grammar. Read more cards in English, and you can see why your text isn't correct. Hey! Just wanted to thank you for taking the time to help fix the card grammar for Insect Empress Vesperia. I really appreciate it! Hopefully they will remove the deletion tag now. Cyber Commander (talk) 22:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's me who did it ^_^ Do u like it :D ~~Tem ~~ Photoshop ,, I edit Zeraldias :) TEM Hello, If you would like to contribute to the archetype you may '''once I have finished uploading all the cards'. I will message you again when I finish uploading all the cards. Thank you for showing interest in my cards. See you later, ~ReaperoftheFUNK Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:26, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, you're "allowed", but considering that such monsters are supposed to be Summoned by adding Levels together, you have to make it work. There's only 1 Level 1 Synchro Monster on this wikia: Meklord Fodder Tilda. And it isn't even Summoned normally. -_- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) When you remove the card from my talk page. Talk pages aren't supposed to have categories. Though there are still problems. Have you read up on Problem-Solving Card Text? Deletion notice Please tell me you got permission to remove it from Y-Tak. If I remember, only admins are allowed to do such things... NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Wight Dragon Taken care of. As for your cardlore grammar, while it's improved significantly since the last time I've had to fully intervene, you still have a tendency to make grammatical errors that don't match up to the way a PSCT card is written. But at least you try. And that counts for something. --Comet Knight (talk) 03:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) First of all, you're referring to the wrong card. You meant " ", not " ". Second, for extremely specific cases like "Curse of Fiend", that type of text would be acceptable only if there is no other to describe how the effect is supposed to resolve/go off. --Comet Knight (talk) 14:53, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. Yours are great too, and it's nice to see that someone still cares about older archetypes. Will you publish any more Ally of Justices? I used to play them, for like, 2 weeks, but still really like them. Empadakamikaze (talk) 05:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Do it. I too was thiking about creating some Toon monsters, but didn't come up with any ideas. Maybe you will. Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Aren't they kind of cartoonish already? You could try creating some Toon support for them, if counterparts aren't working out. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:20, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Just saw it and corrected some minor errors in the effect. Also, I took out that part where it says it "must first be Fusion Summoned" because, if I remember well, that applies to every Fusion Monster. Sorry if I got anything wrong. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:29, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Oh, okay then. Sorry. xD It's been some time since I've been actively playing the game (came back this month), and I'm still getting used to things again. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Thanks. :D I wish I was better at creating cards other than supporting ones. For creating mine, I use Magic Set Editor (just to keep track of them without having to publish), and when I used to search for artwork, I always went to deviantART. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Hm... Sometimes I play using BYOND (got only a Hazy Flame deck), and until today I was playing Power of Chaos (for the old times' sake), but almost everything I've published here so far would find no place in my decks (if I had deckS, I guess). Empadakamikaze (talk) 03:00, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Se você tivesse falado mais cedo, a gente já podia tar conversando em português. xD Mas blz, vai lá. Tô com sorte, ainda tenho uns 5 dias de férias antes de voltar com as aulas. Empadakamikaze (talk) 03:09, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Por causa do meu nick, né? Meh, acho melhor a gente falar em inglês mesmo, considerando que o site é gringo e vai que alguém resolve ler as talk pages, sla. Empadakamikaze (talk) 14:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze lol sorry, didn't see your message. What I've seen so far is good indeed, though I think Reaper's first effect is kinda pointless; you see, it's a very high cost to pay for a Summon that will render the card pretty much useless. If I were you, I'd work on that, maybe change it so that its effects are negated when it is Normal Summoned or something else. Empadakamikaze (talk) 05:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze They're not nearly invincible; though they've got good effects, they're somewhat weak (in terms of ATK), and since their effects activate when they battle, it gets a little harder to use them properly. I see it. Also, I changed a little the name of the last one because "Begin" is not a substantive. Sorry, if you didn't like it, I'll change it back. Empadakamikaze (talk) 18:55, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze No problem. I could give you some help, if you want me to. Empadakamikaze (talk) 19:04, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I'd go first with a Level 9 Synchro (Cerberus best one so far + Seed). As to the effect, I can't think of anything right now. Empadakamikaze (talk) 19:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Nice one. I like cards with unusual effects. Empadakamikaze (talk) 19:33, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Got a good effect, but doesn't look like it fits very well with the archetype (assuming its focus is on swarming and activating effects upon destroying monsters by battle). And shouldn't it send cards from the top or bottom of the Deck to the Graveyard, instead of, well, anywhere? Empadakamikaze (talk) 22:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Card Trivia Of course you can add card trivia to a given card, so long as it's relevant obviously. Why wouldn't you be able to? As far as relevancy goes, as long as it actually pertains to the card, it's fine. --Comet Knight (talk) 23:16, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Other Works Generally speaking, I don't really pay much attention to the works of others unless it violates the established standards, is poorly designed, or needs cleanup. On that note, if your "Nightmare Lords" are indeed an Archetype/Series, then they need to be identified as such with a proper Archetype/Series page along with a table at the very least. --Comet Knight (talk) 21:32, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Where are you, man? Haven't seen you in a while. Empadakamikaze (talk) 18:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Been away for a couple of days but came back tomorrow. I'm trying to figure out how to make an archetype I've been thinking of for a while. Empadakamikaze (talk) 21:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I want to focus on mechanics that are not so common, but I cannot think of any. Empadakamikaze (talk) 22:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze hueuheuhe Why don't you make them? In fact, I was thinking of a FIRE one. Based on aborigines, because yes. Empadakamikaze (talk) 22:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Hey man, what's up? Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:01, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Hey, sorry if I took too long to answer you; as you may have noticed, I'm not showing up here so often. Dunno why. Empadakamikaze (talk) 23:27, February 21, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Template answer It's because 9 times out of 10 (like with the example you gave), there is a "[ with out a closing " ]". Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm...?? What do you mean by that? Please ask an admin for the reasons. Please stop dropping messages to everyone for nothing that emergency. LHK (contact me) 15:48, February 25, 2014 (UTC) For what reason? The Pandaman is the only of the "OLD" users who still contributes in this site. LHK (contact me) 14:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Some users that start contributing a crap while ago decided to stop contributing for several reasons. I understand that you like their stuff (just like me with The Pandaman's creations) but the only you can do is wait until those users contribute again. LHK (contact me) 14:44, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Just make them look better. Look at your "Bottomless Trap Mole". Check out its history. When I have time, I go to the newest and badly-written cards and fixed them. LHK (contact me) 14:56, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ehmm, do you mean "Pegasus Princess"?? Good job btw. LHK (contact me) 15:00, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Two ways: First way: Make them on a program called Magic Set Editor, then extract as images, print them, sleeve them and make a custom deck. Second way: Script them, and play them on YGOPro or DevPro. LHK (contact me) 15:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I made my friend script them. Idk how he does, but this happens very rarely, especially on cards I like, like "Royal Cursed Library" and "Number C39: Utopia Ray X". LHK (contact me) 15:08, February 28, 2014 (UTC) No, he isn't in this site. Also, those cards won't be downloaded. It is just for friend's local duels. LHK (contact me) mm... reply? Hi and yes, i think he was br, and im the same from the forum, i was a bit bored and enter here to make my dream cards true (?) but i ended in troubles XD. Tokens Five things: *Tokens are allowed on this site. *"Junk Artycle" is clearly a typo, given that it's spelled "Junk Article". *Any card that doesn't violate or no longer violates any guidelines has its tag removed. *Do not tag articles that are legit. *Lastly, you still have to Capitalize Each Word For Card Article Names Because They Are Titles, Not Sentences.--Comet Knight (talk) 14:20, March 3, 2014 (UTC) About Umbral Summoner Can you redirect your "Umbral Summoner" to "Umbral Horror Summoner" to fit the archetype? LHK (contact me) 16:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Counterparts Adding a card to an existing template is as simple as pressing the edit button of whatever template page you're trying to edit and adding in whatever cards belong to that Archetype/Series template box. If you've ever made/maintained/updated a Template page, it's the same thing. --Comet Knight (talk) 04:11, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Curiosity killed the cat He has had (to date) "Royal Cursed Library", "Number 55: Burning Charioteer" and the "Gymnastic HERO" archetype that was partly made by my old wikia account. LHK (contact me) 16:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Friendship Sorry, but you didn't understand at all. There is another person behind my old account, another friend who script that, OK? LHK (contact me) 15:50, March 10, 2014 (UTC) The How and Why 1. You're trying to edit the wrong page by attempting to edit the Zombie Counterpart article rather than the Template itself. 2. The page you're looking for is here. --Comet Knight (talk) 02:56, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Anwser Trident Dragion Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 18:33, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint, but Tri-Skull's already got a set appearance in an upcoming chapter of a fic of mine. And honestly, no offense to your great idea, but Doomfire doesn't seem the kind to have a Zombie form, being made out of magma and all. But there's plenty of space on the Zombie template for your idea if you wish to run with it in another way. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:08, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Not sure what you mean, but it will appear in an upcoming chapter for one of my fic on Fanfiction.net Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:00, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Zombies I intended to make the Zombie Counterparts for the Signer Dragons and their manga counterparts (" " and something). If you want clarifications or help me, plz contact me. LHK (contact me) 10:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Actually 4 as for now, but no problem. Why not giving me a hand with this project? LHK (contact me) 15:28, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I'm not hunting to such things. I want to Zombify Yusei's Synchrons (Junk, Road, Turbo, Nitro, etc), also, now that we can make Pendulum Monsters, I want to make some Pendulums. Also congrats for the 1k contributions, man. LHK (contact me) 14:18, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I just realized: Because you requested me that I make a "Dead Warrior", just to inform you, words like Dead, Demon, Demonic, Devil, Hell (and everything related to it, like Hellfire or Hellhound) and Kill are forbidden in the TCG, and this site works in the TCG rules. OK? LHK (contact me) 12:03, March 28, 2014 (UTC) If that is right, so there's a card with "Hell" in its name: " ". It was renamed then as Trial of Nightmare, but this is the exception, but do NOT make it a rule. LHK (contact me) 15:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Zombie my monster above you Name taken from a not-so-famous pojo competition thread. Thanks for helping me do all this. I'll do some Insect-ifications just like what you did. LHK (contact me) 16:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) /* Insects */ : new section Insects Thanks. Also, if you want to make easy, fast and high quality templates, go to my user page and especially when I write "To always remember when templating" (Ctrl + F if you are bored to see those stuff of my user page). Then, click on "edit", and copy-paste the template. DO NOT delete this, because this is the template I'm copy-pasting to make templates. Also, I put your name for the special contributions of my set, "Skulls of Legend: Special Edition" for the contribution on "Power Doom Dragon". LHK (contact me) 08:43, March 30, 2014 (UTC) The Forgotten a) it's actually a series that supports Zombies in general. b) Do you understand the basis behind them? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 18:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I know what you asked. I just wanted to make sure if you would stick with it. I haven't forgotten about them. Inspiration just went to other projects as things started to get repetitive in my head. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC) In other words, you can, so long as you stick to the theme of the series. It's curcial that the theme is carried throughout. It's almost a story element. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:57, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the help, but...Th Forgotten Rock Warrior is based on Giant Soldier of Stone? Why? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:43, April 1, 2014 (UTC) No worries. You're first instint was correct, it is based on Minomushi. All the cards are based on monsters not released in the TCG by Sept. 2012. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 13:35, April 2, 2014 (UTC) You were close. Then again, I guess I wasn't that specific to begin with. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:26, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Do you need it to stay as a Giant Solder basis? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Not at all, You're fear from being a pain, friend. I was vague and you just ran with it. Happens more often in real life than people care to talk about. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) They look good. Samurai was actually , but I like it this way. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 16:57, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much zombified versions of themselves with some sort of blue spirit fire visible on or near them. If they're Zombies to begin with....Well, how different do regular retrained cards look compared to their originals. for example; how different is it and Swift Gaia? --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:40, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorta, let's look at a couple examples: The Forgotten Eyeman has the fire where it's eye would be. The Forgotten Rock Warrior would have it covering his sword. The Forgotten Grave they'd be floating around the tombstone, stationary, merely flickering in the air. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:21, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Lord of I. New insects on the template? Do you have some ideas for (except for the Blue-Eyes White Dragonfly which will be made after this post)? LHK (contact me) 12:19, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I love the Magipede Girl. Even though I worked for the Darkabuto Magician Girl :( It doesn't seem to be as difficult as you say imo. LHK (contact me) 14:32, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Seriously? Black Locust Soldier? OK, when you make Card Trivias or Card Tips or whatever, before doing that, press and place the trivias/stuff with dots (●). Also, I'm gonna make the Insectoid for " ", so plz sure your Black Locust Soldier to be the Insectoid for the Ritual Black Luster Soldier. LHK (contact me) 14:50, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Maybe we should make Field Spells that can be treated as " " (for Zombies) and "Insectoid Sanctuary" (for Insects), just like " " and its numerous mimicats. LHK (contact me) 17:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) OK. What do you think about my newest cards? LHK (contact me) 13:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Teh list * Rescue Rabbitarantula * Cicada Trooper * Black Locust Soldier - Envoy of the Moths * Summoned Skullarva * Scyber Dragon LHK (contact me) 13:33, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you got it. Also I have a lot of stuff to remember, including my own wikia (LionHeartKing Wikia, in my profile you can find it), DN and this. LHK (contact me) 13:54, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you can contribute any time you want. Also, there you can make cards in any form you like. Like this. monster Attribute/Type/ATK/DEF Effect. Something like that. Also there you can make pop-culture, fun cards, cards with Devil or Demon, Kill or something etc. LHK (contact me) 14:11, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. You can do anything that here you can't. That doesn't mean that we quit YCM wikia. LHK (contact me) 14:17, April 4, 2014 (UTC) A lot of reviews this day. Styx. First of all, what does "Styx" mean? Zombie DRAW POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love it, love it, looooooooooooooooove it. The last effect is cool with Vampires as a second " ". LHK (contact me) 14:33, April 4, 2014 (UTC) You are now an admin in my wikia. LHK (contact me) 14:34, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know that, despite I'm Greek #lol. LHK (contact me) 14:42, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Maybe this will make an archetype collaboration of both of us. LHK (contact me) 14:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Why not start? Template will be made by me in a couple of hours since I have algebra lesson now. LHK (contact me) 15:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) This is the template for our collaboration archetype. The effects revolve around the swarm of Zombie vanillas and abusing them ("Wandering Doomed" is a good example of this, as long as " " and other stuff I don't remember + singles I'm gonna make in the future). LHK (contact me) 17:24, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, I forgot to say that the Synchros, just like "Dragon Lord, are based of Level 8 vanillas with over 2500 ATK, like " ", " " (which is your Dragon Lord), " " and even " ". LHK (contact me) 17:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Sounds interesting that you like it. LHK (contact me) 15:08, April 5, 2014 (UTC) This seems to be cool. Do you mean the city of Dis in Dante's Divine Comedy? Archetype coming up soon. LHK (contact me) 08:55, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Done. Template soon. LHK (contact me) 14:52, April 6, 2014 (UTC) The archetype is actually a Level 4 Deck, with the Fiends setting up a play to the swarming Spellcasters, and the Zombies are Pendulums that help them Summon the Fiends or the Spellcasters. It is an Xyz archetype. LHK (contact me) 14:59, April 6, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by that? LHK (contact me) 07:17, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't think this should be a good idea. How's the thing I did? LHK (contact me) 14:26, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Very good. It covers all groups of monsters in the "Dis" archetype. LHK (contact me) 14:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a Pojo account? If you have, I have to inform you that I created a competition thread in which they can make Insectoid counterparts just like ours. LHK (contact me) 17:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Teh link: http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?p=29456803 LHK (contact me) 17:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey man. How you doing? I've been away for some time, and now I've come back and I was thinking maybe I could use your help with a project of mine. Just some research on support cards so I can complete a Structure Deck centered around my new in Shining Armor and Covered in Ash cards. What do you think? Thanks anyways, cya. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze No problem about this. Maybe an Aztec-based archetype or something from some European countries' folklore would be a good idea. LHK (contact me) 14:37, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks man. Well, they're both inspired on the Silver & Black Knights from Dark Souls (I really like the game). Ever played it? If you're into RPGs, you should. Anyways, the thing is I'm planning an Structure Deck about them, and I was needing some help on research. I want it to be as similar to the real ones as possible (introducing a maximum of only half a dozen new cards, including good and not so good reprints having a copy of Mystical Space Typhoon and one of Dust Tornado, instead of two MSTs, for example, and mostly only one copy of each card, with rare exceptions). I was thinking maybe, if you got the time and interest, you could suggest some cards to fill in the Deck (official ones that are usually seen on Structure Decks or that you use on yours). Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I'm down. Also, I wanted to start with an archetype called "Neanderthal" and has to deal with Level 9 Fiends of different attributes. What's this idea look like? LHK (contact me) 13:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Also, there are not many Rank 9 monsters in the game xD LHK (contact me) 13:20, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Number C9 is a Rank 10. It is ranked up by Dyson Sphere. . LHK (contact me) 13:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC) You should borrow it from him; it's one of the best games I've ever played, if not the best. But the thing is you're missing the point: I'm not asking for help creating more cards; actually, the archetype is already finished. What I was asking was if maybe you could help me with suggestions of real, official TCG cards that could go well in a Structure Deck centered on them. Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Google Image Thanks for the suggestions man; though the links are broken (xD), I'll see what I can do about that. Empadakamikaze (talk) 22:56, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Hydrogenius, Burnny. Dat puns, man. LHK (contact me) 06:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Very much. Your cards are bujinteresting kinda. LHK (contact me) 15:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) What about a card named Dragoncula? LHK (contact me) 15:11, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Making a "Dragoncula" is fast. So I randomly chose WATER. My bad. LHK (contact me) 05:58, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Do you have some card ideas for the "Reaper Kingdom" archetype? They activate their effects when destroyed by a card effect with an opponent's monster, also the Field Spell can make the deck faster. LHK (contact me) 06:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC) No prob. I recommend you to create a pojo account in order to join in competition threads and do stuff. What about the "Reaper Kingdom" archetype to be completed by you? LHK (contact me) 13:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Why not placing my name into the Insectoid Counterpart page to honor me for the contribution here? LHK (contact me) 07:13, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Ah, what the heck. You did OK fixing up that Dark Magician Kid card. Try and help Sigbson use templates and links so he/she knows what they're doing. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:15, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Well then, I gotta say that I don't usually like puns in the names of cards (perhaps because they're usually terrible), even though I make some myself, but yours are actually pretty good and creative. I also liked the insectoids, mostly because of how I picture them in my head, and while I like the myth of Charon too, I wasn't so excited about the River Styx, maybe because I can't stand zombies anymore. About the Dis, well, what exactly are they? Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Thought they had something to do with demons. Well, just keep up with the good work. Apparently, you're one of the few active members of this wiki these days. Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:32, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Have you ever played SPORE? I picture them like they are in their original artwork but more like the insect-like arms and legs that the game have. It's kinda hard to explain. Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I use them to prototype my cards, before I upload them to the wiki. I don't really care about the artwork, since it's very hard to find something that fits the cards; back in the time when I created some with images, the card was actually created to fit the picture (and so I'd wind up with tons of Spells and Traps that summoned tokens). Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:47, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Zombie Counterparts The zombified Signer Dragons (I'm guessing that's that clump in the middle of the template) are the only red links not mine. Unfortunately all the red links have a plan behind them, including OVerlord, which is a ZC of Reign-Beaux. If you have another plan for OVerlord, I can copy the link and put my mark on it so to tell the difference between each of our cards. Let me know. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:09, April 13, 2014 (UTC) They look good. I do believe you're getting the knack for them. When the time come, you mind if I use your Forgotten in the duels featuring them? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't Fix 'Em If you see me tagging Hybrid Monsters, don't fix their lores. The creators need to do that themselves. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:59, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Embryo Undead, do you mind if I do a little editing to The Forgotten Embryo? I had an idea to use it as an Effect monster. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 18:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) The right thing is always to ask first. Again, I thank you for adding so much to The Forgotten. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:45, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Let me get back to you on that. I think it's Shovel Crusher, but do not quote on that. Work on the ones you know (or at least think you know) and I'll take care of the others. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:45, April 17, 2014 (UTC) You were kind close with Gargoyle, but it's actually Midnight Fiend. That thing always looked like a gargoyle to me, hence the name. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:42, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey There! Hey there, wassup? ~~FTON~~ (talk) Yeah, i get some issues when i write the card's text sometimes, I've edited the entire cards and tried to make them as good as possible, can i send you the cards privately? ~~FTON~~ (talk) Hey, join the chat, i got something! :3 ~~FTON~~ (talk) Macromedia Flash Player Wanna duel? :p Sorry to do this Looks like I really got ahead of myself. Alot of the red-linked Forgottens I have no clue of what they were. As such, I'm going to delete all the red links I cannot remember and slowly rebuild booster set by booster set. You're welcome to still help me if you want. Give me the names of any red links you have ideas for and I can keep them on the list. Plus, if you want, you can help me pick out what old cards can be added to The Forgotten. If you're up for the latter, I'll links you the boosters I'm used for this series. Let me know. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Right. Thanks for understanding and all the help. And just to make sure you know where to go (though I'm sure you already do but to be safe), the boosters are , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , and it's any monsters in there still in Japanese. Savvy? If you got any questions about anything, just ask. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:18, April 20, 2014 (UTC) All your cards are great. Archfield Mirror. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:21, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Good Wight's a decent card. Mirror might be as you say (I'll have to look). I was thinking a broken mirror might not be all the good at fighting when I made it. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:45, April 20, 2014 (UTC) If I feel any of my cards need artwork, I'll let you know. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:56, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Favorite Types Dragons and Divine-Beasts, though Genryu has definitely caught my interest. NovaTsukimori (talk) 03:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I can't tell right now as I'm currently working on my own new archetype. I guess a Fiend-based archetype? NovaTsukimori (talk) 03:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I have a similar card. Maybe you can use that as a base card for this archetype. NovaTsukimori (talk) 03:45, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Muse and Palms Sorry, had some places to go this Easter. Anyway, could you explain the story behind Muse? Also, Palms is actually a combo Counterpart of Yashinoki (which you got) and Snakeyashi. Mind if I alter Palms just a bit to go with that? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 00:27, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Muse is fine. I like the back story behind it, and it makes sense. Not to mention it brings in a different take on being forgotten than just regular death. It's more Palms I want to adjust just slightly in Level and ATK. IS that ok? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 00:41, April 21, 2014 (UTC) If you can think of a way, go for it. If those specific deaths are used for an Effect Monste (and even for Normal Monsters), list the specifics in the Trivia Page for that monster. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 00:49, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh? Do tell. What would the card do? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:38, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Having any spell/trap cards related to The Forgotten, no it wouldn't. Having it specifically target The Forgetten, yes it would. I'm really trying to more or less just make The Forgotten a series of Zombie Support cards. A card that works specifically for The Forgotten would instantly turn the series into an archetype. Although, I like the idea for the card. Maybe we could just it a Cont. Spell that Special Summons Zombies from the Graveyard when a monster is destroyed on your field? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:59, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Something like that, yes; though maybe the card should just target the monsters ATK and Level (both of them actually) since the collective DEF of The Forgotten monsters is 0. Do you want the honors of posting it? It was your idea. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Works for me. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:19, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hope it's ok I adjusted it a little. Looks pretty good though. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:52, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hold off on that for a second. I just noticed the name is misspelled. Vengeance has only 2 "n"s. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) No worries. You're fine, my friend. Mistakes happen to the best of us. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:02, April 21, 2014 (UTC) True, it's not perfect, but it doesn't necessarily need to be. The card itself could work with almost all Zombie card, not just The Forgotten, if it's played right; and it could set some decent combos I would think. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC)